Mummy
by epiphanies
Summary: {Motherhood springs so many questions} Mummy? Can I -bring Gisele to the pub?have that expensive dress?meet my daddy?


Mummy

by : epiphanies

  
  


"Mummy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why is our last name Sparrow?"

"Because twas your father's name, and his father's name, and his father's name."

"And his father's name, after that?"

"Yes, dear."

"Where did it come from?"

"The name?"

"The sparrow? It's so small and pretty. It chirps something lovely, doesn't it?"

"It does, Jack. Sparrows are delicate and beautiful creatures."

"People don't kill Sparrows, do they?"

"Of course not, Jack, what a terrible thing to say!"

"Men want to kill Father."

"He is not delicate, Jack. He can hold his own."

"When will Father teach me how to sword-fight?"

"When you're old enough."

"I'm old enough now."

"No, darling. Wait another year, and then we'll see."

"Oh, Mummy-"

"I said no, Jack. Go fetch your father a pint, now will you, from Noran at the pub?"

"Can I ask Gisele to walk with me, Mummy?"

"Perhaps she's busy, son. Can't you go on your own? You're a big boy now, aren't you?"

"I like Gisele, Mummy."

"She's a pretty little girl. Shame she had to grow up on this island."

"Where is it nicer?"

"Everywhere, darling. As soon as we can get the money, we'll go to London and I'll show you where I was born."

"Why didn't you stay there, Mummy?"

"Your father brought me down here and I loved the sun. I've been here ever since."

"Do you miss London?"

"Sometimes, Jack. Will you please go to the pub? Your father will be home any minute."

"Yes, Mummy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mummy?"

"Elizabeth, oh darling, how was shopping with Lynette?"

"She's the maid, Mummy. Why couldn't you come with us?"

"Oh, darling, I'm just too tired today. Is that a new dress?"

"Yes, isn't it nice? Lynette said that she wouldn't be able to find the colour anywhere, so she just bought it. We paid two hundred pieces for it, isn't it lovely?"

"It matches your eyes, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mummy. We should go back to London and see if the tailor will make you one. Then we can be twins."

"I'd like that, darling."

"Shall we go tomorrow? Oh, I'll fetch Lynette, and wait until I tell father!"

"No, wait darling. Elizabeth, wait. I cannot go tomorrow, dearest, the doctor is calling tomorrow."

"Why is he here all the time, Mummy?"

"Oh, how I love it when you hold me like that, darling. You're like a mother to me, and I'm your mother."

"I'll be your Mummy, if you want."

"You'll take care of me as a Mummy should?"

"I'll put a cloth above your eyes and kiss your nose and rub your belly, and sing you songs. I learnt a new one today in London, when we shopped near the docks."

"You shopped near the docks? Oh, darling, you mustn't again, that's terribly dangerous!"

"I saw a man with a three cornered hat, Mummy, and he was singing!"

"Oh, Elizabeth-"

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me-"

"Elizabeth, darling, stop."

"Why?"

"Pirates are terrible, Elizabeth. Promise me that you'll never go near the docks again?"

"But why, Mummy?"

"Don't ask me, darling, just promise."

"Well, I suppose. I promise, Mummy."

"That's a good girl. Now wait outside for a moment, I must speak with your father."

"Alright, Mummy. Shall I bring you some tea?"

"Lynette will do that, you needn't worry yourself dearest."

"Well, I'll go and play in the garden."

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Always remember your promise, please, remember your promise to me."

"Yes Mummy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


--

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mummy?"

"Will, what are you doing?"

"Look, Mummy! Look at the girl!"

"What about her, son?"

"She's wearing a blue dress and it has puffs on it, look!"

"Lovely. I'm sure she can afford a dozen of those dresses without batting a pretty little eyelash."

"Mother, that's not proper."

"I know, darling. It's just that it's not fair that all of these families with nothing have to sit and suffer in the midst of the upper class families flaunting their superiority."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the little girl is much richer than us, William, and has a much larger house."

"Do you think she has horses?"

"I'm sure she does."

"Can I go and talk to her, Mummy? I want to see her horses!"

"No, you most certainly cannot. You will not try to speak to a young lady with only the intent of seeing her horses - or the like, ever. Do you understand?"

"Why, Mummy?"

"You shall meet people and get to know them, and decide whether they are acceptable and upstanding. You shall not base your judgements on money, William. That will turn you right down the pipes."

"You never looked at father's wages?"

"He was.... darling, he was a merchant. A poor sailor, at best. If I had looked at his bank book, I would have run away screaming if I were the type."

"Was he handsome?"

"Where do you think you became so lovely?"

"Was he dashing, Mummy? Did he speak sonnets to you?"

"Of course he didn't. No men do such things, not in the world that we live in, William. He gave me jewels, however."

"But he was poor?"

"He was rather poor, most of the time. Like merchants do, their merchandise depends on their market. He was well doing in the market when we met."

"Why didn't he stay here with us, Mummy?"

"He's out there for us right now, darling. He's getting our rent to pay for this cottage."

"When will he be back?"

"He'll be back before you know it, William."

"Really, Mummy?"

"I promise."

  
  
  
  
  
  


--

  
  
  
  


the end


End file.
